


I Can Feel

by dyo_dyo_dyo



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Awkwardness, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sharing a Bed, a little angst later on, song reference in title, ten bucks to anyone who can guess the band btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyo_dyo_dyo/pseuds/dyo_dyo_dyo
Summary: Hajime had to bite his tongue to stop himself from shouting out. I mean, it's not every day that you had the heir to the Kuzuryu clan sleeping in your arms. But after the initial confusion cleared, only one thought came to Hajime's mind."He looks really cute like this."
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	I Can Feel

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for checking out this fic!! This is my first time writing for the Danganronpa universe, so I hope I'm doing ok ^^' I wrote a lot of this fic late at night instead of sleeping, so sorry for any incoherencies. 
> 
> Also, if you can correctly guess the band I'm referencing with the title, then you are supremely cool. ;P

A knock suddenly echoed out, a shot in the silent darkness of the cool tropical night on Jabberwock island. Hajime Hinata quickly awoke, startled. He had been resting uneasily ever since he arrived at this hellish excuse for a vacation, and hearing a knock at the door in the middle of the night certainly wasn't helping. He rose apprehensively, fear rising in his chest about who lie beyond the door. Was it someone coming to tell him that another body had been found? Was it someone who wanted to kill him? He couldn't know the answer until he opened the door. As he walked over to greet the mysterious visitor, he decided to call out to them, though he knew they could easily be lying. "W-who's there?" he asked in a voice that was shaking a bit more than he really wanted it to.

There was a moment of silence before he heard a response. "...Me," said a familiar voice from the other side of the door. There was no being too safe, however, so Hajime asked once more before opening the door once and for all.

"Me who?"

"It's Fuyuhiko, you bastard."

Well, there was really no denying it now. Hajime opened the door and found the boy waiting there, looking mildly annoyed as usual. However, something seemed… strange. Why was he visiting now of all times?

"Oh, hey, Fuyuhiko. What brings you here?" Hajime said, stepping back so that Fuyuhiko could enter.

"...I couldn't sleep."

"That's it?"

"S-shut up!"

"Sorry! I didn't mean to be that harsh. I'm just tired."

"Well so 'm I!" He let out a deep sigh and turned to leave again. "Look, if you don't want me here, I can leave, you know."

"N-no! It's fine, you can stay," Hajime said, the embarrassment clear in his face. He sat back down on his bed and pat the spot next to him. "Here, why don't you sit for a minute? Is there something bothering you?'

Fuyuhiko sat next to him wordlessly. It was clear that something really was troubling him just from the way he looked. "Have you been havin' these weird nightmares lately too?"

"Huh? Of course. I mean, we are kinda stuck on an island and being forced to kill each other, after all. Who wouldn't have nightmares?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I guess I just thought I was goin' crazy or somethin', so I thought I oughta ask someone about it."

"I see… But, why did you choose me?"

"Well, for one, you seem the least likely to try to kill me in a moment of vulnerability like this."

Hajime let out a short laugh, praying to every god he knew that he was, in fact, making a joke.

"But, you know, Hajime… You're really my first friend. Like, ever." 

Hajime certainly wasn't expecting that response. All he could do is sit there in shocked silence, a hint of blush creeping into his cheeks.

"Fuyuhiko…"

"I don't think I've ever been able to be this at ease with, well, anyone. You have this… weird aura of comfort or something around you." Fuyuhiko paused for a moment. "Sorry, that was probably really weird."

"No, not at all! Well, I mean, I wasn't expecting it, but… That's just really nice to hear. I'm glad I can provide some sort of ease to you."

The two sat in a comfortable silence for a minute or two, both of their thoughts racing about what exactly to say next. Eventually, Hajime was the one to speak up.

"You said you couldn't sleep, right? Why don't you spend the night or something? Maybe my 'comforting aura' or whatever you said can help you sleep."

Fuyuhiko looked away for a moment, grateful for the darkness hiding his blush. "Sure, if it doesn't bother you. Doesn't hurt to try, after all."

"Alright. I can go sleep on that chair or something, just hand me one of those pillows…"

"Are you sure? You can sleep on the bed too, ya know. There's plenty of room for the both of us."

"Oh yeah, I guess so. And we're both dudes, so…"

"Yeah. Nothing wrong with two dudes sharin' a bed." Hajime definitely could see some things that could be seen as 'wrong', but decided not to say anything anyways. 

"...Hey, are you still wearing your suit?"

"I mean, yeah… I didn't want to come to your place in pajamas or anything. That would be weird." Hajime definitely thought that coming in a suit was far weirder than pajamas, but again decided to hold his tongue.

"You can't sleep in that. Here, you can wear this, if you want." Hajime tossed him a shirt that was admittedly rather ugly and large, especially on Fuyuhiko.

"Where the fuck did you get this?" Fuyuhiko said, his voice twisted by a mixture of amusement and disgust.

"That weird Monomono Yachine or whatever it's called. Ridiculous, right?"

"No shit… Guess it won't hurt to sleep in, though." Fuyuhiko said as he stepped into the shower room to change. After he had done so, he walked back over to the bed and he and Hajime started to giggle. He really did look ridiculous. The shirt was about three times too big on him, and went down to his knees, while also being garishly bright and colorful. “Hey Hajime, think I should wear this out? Maybe it’ll act as some sorta signal to any planes flyin’ over us.” The boys laughed again, thankful for some sort of humour to lighten the tension. After they were finished joking around, Fuyuhiko removed his eyepatch and laid down on the bed, with Hajime following him. Something about this certainly felt… taboo, to say the least, but the two did their best to push their thoughts aside and just get some rest. 

"G'night, Hajime."

"Night, Fuyuhiko." 

With that, Hajime closed his eyes and tried desperately to go to sleep. However, he found this a lot harder than it looked. For some reason, knowing Fuyuhiko was there made his heart race and palms sweat. Fuyuhiko was clearly less bothered, as Hajime could tell from his breathing that he was already in a light sleep. He must've been real tired after all. Hajime did his best to ignore his feelings and eventually dozed off for good.

Well, that was until he felt something warm pressed against his chest. He cracked open an eye, still loopy in his half-asleep state, and was once again surprised to see Fuyuhiko. This time, however, he was fast asleep and nuzzled into his chest, snoring softly. Hajime had to bite his tongue to stop himself from shouting out. I mean, it's not every day that you had the heir to the Kuzuryu clan sleeping in your arms. But after the initial confusion cleared, only one thought came to Hajime's mind.

" _ He looks really cute like this. _ "

He certainly wasn't wrong. The young yakuza boss looked surprisingly peaceful while he was asleep. His usual scowl was gone, and the cool moonlight brought out the softer features of his face. Hajime didn't move for a few moments, he didn't want to wake the other boy, and he wanted to wait for his heart to stop beating so fast. Eventually, another thought came to his mind. It was a somewhat dangerous one to put into motion, but under the haze of drowsiness and the excitement of a cute boy sleeping right next to you, he decided to move forwards with it.

Hajime gently and slowly moved his arm onto Fuyuhiko, holding him like one holds a teddy bear while they sleep. Fuyuhiko mumbled something unintelligible, but continued to stay asleep and even moved closer to Hajime. Hajime let out a soft sigh of relief and closed his eyes once more, quickly falling back into a much more restful sleep.

\--------

As always, the daily Monokuma Announcement woke Hajime from his dreamless sleep. If it hadn't, the events that happened next certainly would have.

Fuyuhiko awoke before Hajime, and evidently hadn't remembered what had happened last night, as the first thing he did was shout Hajime's name at the top of his lungs. Hajime shouted in return, terrified of what would happen next. But besides turning beet red, Fuyuhiko didn't say anything else for a while. 

"What the… L-look, if you tell anyone about this, you're dead."

"I certainly wasn't planning on it."

Fuyuhiko scowled for a moment, and Hajime looked away, embarrassed.

"I'm… sorry about that." Hajime said after a very awkward silence.

"You don't gotta be. I mean, that was some of the best sleep of my life, t' be honest."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You got a problem with that?"

"N-no! Of course not… I… really liked it too."

Fuyuhiko looked away again, but Hajime could still clearly see his face flush. 

"If ya liked it that much… I guess I wouldn't mind doin' it again sometime." Hajime was the one to blush this time. "I-if ya want."

Hajime just nodded, he didn't want Fuyuhiko to hear his voice crack approximately 3 million times out of nervousness.

"How about tonight again? Same time, same place."

"Works for me."

Hajime checked the clock. Shit… People were gonna notice if they were gone much longer. He quickly threw on his clothes as Fuyuhiko did the same, noticing the time as well. Before they left, Fuyuhiko spoke one last time. "Hey… I think we should, uh, talk about…  _ this  _ a little later. Why don't you meet me at my cabin around noon?" Hajime's throat went dry, but he nodded in agreement. He really wished he could avoid talking about his feelings, but it looked like there was no avoiding it now. The two exited the cabin, praying that nobody would see them together…

And of course, Chiaki was there.

Shit.


End file.
